


Infinity War prequel

by AceOfCaydes01



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfCaydes01/pseuds/AceOfCaydes01
Summary: So, in an attempt to keep myself busy while I was rabid and foaming at the mouth waiting for Endgame, I came up with this. It's the story of a valkyrie type character, who's inadvertently put in a love triangle between Loki and Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I'd love feedback both good and bad, but please be kind!

“You’ve killed thousands of people.” I say, glaring at him as we begin to circle each other. Even now when I’m mad as hell, he still has some kind of power over me and, I hate it.

“So have you. The only difference is I kill who I want, not who I’m ordered to.” Loki replied menacingly, even in the dark I could see his eyes flash as he drew two knives from his sleeves and advanced on me; I had no choice but to parry the attack, withdrawing knives of my own. We were lost in a flurry of knives, until he grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed my head into the wall.

“That’s not fair!” I gasped as I tried to recover, momentarily dropping to my knees.

“Your enemy is never going to fight fair, and neither am I. Get up.” Loki said, bracing for an attack as I got up to my feet. I launched into a roundhouse kick, but I telegraphed my move and he caught my leg and swung me around by it into the wall. “You can have these back when you’ve earned them.” He said, taking my knives, they disappeared up his sleeve before he extended a hand, helping me to my feet.

“Thor wouldn’t have kicked my ass like that.” I murmur as I stand, wiping the blood away from my lip with the back of my hand. I look at him warily over my shoulder, preparing for an inevitable attack and starting to regret volunteering to train with him today.

“Don’t forget where your loyalties lie, Kira. I’m not him.” Loki growled in my ear as his hand tangled in a fist in my hair, yanking my head back as he pulled my hair.

“Never.” I gasped as I felt the pressure on my scalp as he pulled my head back.

“You’re mine. Don’t forget that.” Loki said, his eyes flashing as they looked into mine.

“I haven’t.” I replied, and he released my hair, his eyes softening as he turned me to face him and brushed the hair out of my eyes. “Did you really think I’d forgotten where my loyalty was?” I asked, pulling the sheet up around me as I sat up in bed beside him later that night.

“We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I did.” Loki replied with an almost apologetic look, and I knew he was right.

“What am I going to tell your brother?” I whispered as tears welled in my eyes.

“Let me worry about my brother, okay?” Loki whispered, wiping away my tears with his thumbs as he cradled my face with his hands. I nodded and he pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss, before we laid back down and I put my head on his shoulder. I woke up the next morning, reaching out for Loki, but only finding his empty space, already cold.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thor! Might I have a word?” Loki asks, his tone suggesting impatience. 

“Loki, please tell me what’s on your mind.” Thor replied dryly, a roguish grin spreading across his face. 

“I want you to release Kira from your service.” Loki says, glaring into Thor’s eyes once they're alone. 

“What? Why?” Thor replied, his grin fading and anger replacing it. 

“She loves you.” Loki says the words venomously with a slight hiss. 

“As I love her. It’s platonic love, can’t you see that?! No, I guess you wouldn’t seeing as you don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Thor snaps, jabbing him in the chest with his finger, Loki winced almost involuntarily as if a jolt of lightning ran through him upon contact. “Anyone who’s met her knows she’s only got eyes for you, though don’t ask me why. There are plenty of men in Asgard who would treat her better.” He continued, indicating himself. 

“So you do love her!” Loki shouted triumphantly, holding a knife to Thor’s throat as he flew to his feet. 

“You are delusional, brother.” Thor says as he effortlessly knocked the knife from his hand followed by a kick to Loki's solar plexus. “Listen to me, for I am only going to say it once. I am not in love with Kira.” Thor growls as he kneels beside Loki, their eyes met for a minute before he got up and stormed off. 

“My sons. Who would have thought you’d let a woman come between you?” Odin asked, looking to Loki and back to Thor, who was sparking with rage. Odin had been watching from the courtyard. 

“It’s his jealous heart that’s come between us, not Kira.” Thor said, setting his hammer down on the table with a mighty thunk before sitting down opposite Loki, glaring at him across the table. 

“She was mine and you knew it! You just couldn’t help yourself!” Loki says, a knife appearing in his hand, he points it at Thor who summons his hammer to his hand, standing up in an instant, knocking his chair over. 

“Enough!” Odin shouts, outstretching a hand as he comes between them, knocking them away from each other. “I will not stand idly by and watch you two tear this kingdom apart. The solution is clear, one of you will not rest while the other has her. So neither of you will have her.” Odin says diplomatically, outstretching his arms with his palms upward. 

“No!” Loki shouts, running towards Odin as he knew what was about to happen. 

“Father, no!” Thor shouts as he does the same, but Odin disappears in a turn in front of them, leaving them to run into each other. 

“What have you done?!” Loki asks hysterically, glaring up at Thor, as if he’d never hated him more. ~

“Kira.” Odin says from behind me as he stands in the doorway to my chambers. 

“All-father? What is it? Is everything alright?” I ask, turning to him in surprise and walking over to him, he looks tired. 

“It is not easy for me to do this. I look into your heart, and I see that you love both of my sons, that isn’t your fault, nor is the fallout from it. But I have to banish you all the same.” Odin says before laying a hand on my shoulder, and I know immediately something isn’t right. I look down as my stomach feels like it’s filled with snakes, only looking up when Thor and Loki come skidding by Odin’s side. In a haze of blinding light and deafening noise, I am hurtled through time and space. Stripped of my supernatural strength and immortality, I land in unfamiliar territory. 

“Kira.” Loki says from behind me, not unlike his father he strives to be so different from. 

“Loki! How did you find me? Where am I?” I ask, turning and wrapping my arms around his neck as I embrace him. 

“I’m afraid to say the All-father has seen to it to banish you to Earth. Permanently.” Loki says sourly, looking into my eyes as he puts his hands on my shoulders. 

“Loving you has gotten me stuck here on this planet.” I snap, aiming a knife right for Loki’s heart, he caught my wrist with mild surprise. 

“Your love for my brother is what has gotten you stuck on this planet!” Loki shouted, forcing me to put the knife to my own throat as he backed me against the wall. 

“Is that what you’re going to do? Hm? You’re going to slit my throat and make it look like I did it? Like I couldn’t bear living without you? Do it then, go on.” I say, squaring my shoulders as I drop my arms to my sides. 

“This is madness!” Loki says, and in a flash of blinding light, he’s gone and I’m alone. 

It started to rain as I left the alley, quickly escalating into a downpour as I stood under an awning, muttering darkly to myself. I crossed my arms in front of me and set out in it without any real destination in mind, getting soaked through within minutes. I walked with my head down, listening to the rain beating on the pavement, the honking of the taxis, the smell of freshly baked pizza. This is New York City. It was all so overwhelmingly loud, I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do with myself and my newfound humanity. Tears streamed down my face as I looked up into the storming sky, knowing Thor was up there, unable to come down. 

“Hey chica, do you need me to walk you home?” Thug One asked from across the street. 

“We’ll happily escort you.” Thug Two said with a wolf whistle. I looked over my shoulder at them in time to see them cross the street and come up behind me. 

“So, what do you say, chica?” Thug One asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders that I immediately shrugged out of. 

“What do I say?” I ask, turning around to face them and to stop them from advancing on me. When I had their attention, I raised my right hand to put up my middle finger while withdrawing a knife from my pocket with my left hand. 

“Wrong move, chica.” Thug One said, grabbing my wrist and twisting it so that I dropped the knife, to which Thug Two picked it up and held it to my throat. 

It happened so fast, I wasn’t even sure what happened, but Thug Two was down on the ground, knocked unconscious and sporting a bloody lip. Thug One whipped around, looking for the assailant, and met a roundhouse kick to the face, he landed on the ground next to Thug Two, my eyes jumped from Thugs One and Two on the ground to the man standing in front of me. 

He was taller than me, which isn’t hard; about 5’9” with a dark shadow of a beard and a goatee. But that isn’t what held my attention, it was the head to foot red suit he was wearing with horns on his helmet. 

“You’re the devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” I stammered, rooted to the spot, his legend had reached ears in Asgard. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, pointing to my neck. I ran my fingers over the spot he indicated, and they came back red with blood, one of the Thugs had nicked me with the knife. 

“I’m fine.” I said quickly, suddenly embarrassed about this whole thing. 

“Can I walk you to wherever you were going? You don’t want to be around here when these two wake up.” He said, nudging one of the Thugs with his foot, who stirred feebly. 

“Um, sure. If you don’t mind.” I replied, swearing at myself under my breath as I felt my cheeks burn. “I’m Kira.” I muttered, not even sure if he heard me. 

“Daredevil.” He replied, holding out his hand, which I shook awkwardly. I couldn’t think of anything else to say as we walked the blocks headed towards a row of apartments. Until finally I heard “Here we are.” come out of my mouth as we stopped outside an apartment building.

“This isn’t your apartment building, is it?” Daredevil asked, looking at me, it was more of a statement than a question. 

“No. I don’t have anywhere to live.” I mumbled, feeling my face burn, avoiding his eyes as I felt them on me, I felt as if I were being x-rayed.  
“Come on. I have a friend you can stay with.” Daredevil replied, indicating that I should follow him. 

“Your friend won’t think it’s weird that you brought him a woman you found on the street?” I ask suspiciously, hustling to catch up with him. 

“It happens a lot more than you think.” Daredevil replied before parkouring up the wall to grab the fire escape. He led the way up to a one story loft with a modest kitchen and living room, a pair of sliding doors separated the bedroom. 

“Is your friend home?” I ask, hesitantly following him down the stairs that led to the roof access. 

“No. Matt’s a lawyer, he’s at work.” Daredevil replied, letting himself into the bedroom. I saw him lay out clean towels and a bathrobe on the bed as I explored the apartment. “There’s clean towels and a bathrobe in there if you want to take a shower, your lips are turning blue.” Daredevil said to me quietly as he walked up to me, I could feel him gazing into my eyes through his mask. I realized for the first time I was cold, it was an effort to keep my knees from knocking together. 

“I’m a mess, huh?” I say with a laugh, looking down over myself, my bloodstained tunic, to my still soaked clothes clinging to my body, my cloak was ripped and hanging in tatters. 

“You’ve had a rough day.” Daredevil said, his head whipped towards the open window and I could tell he was listening to something I couldn’t hear. 

“You have no idea.” I replied, crossing my arms in front of me. 

“I have to go. My friend will be home soon.” Daredevil said before taking the stairs three at a time, and he was gone. I took a shower, washing my hair twice to get rid of the grime. I was drying my hair when I heard the front door close, I froze, resisting the urge to hide. 

“Kira, are you here?” He called out from a little ways away, I was guessing the kitchen. I was really getting tired of hearing my name spoken aloud today. 

“Y-yes, I’m here.” I stammered, clearing my throat before sliding the doors open, gaping slightly as I looked at the man standing in front of me. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t a blind man. He was tall and slender with short brown hair, brown eyes and a shadow of stubble for a beard and goatee. He wore round red tinted glasses and navigated his apartment with ease with his walking stick in front of him. 

“I’m Matt.” Matt said, outstretching his hand slightly to the left of where I was standing as he came over to me. 

“Matt! Hi. Thank you for letting me stay.” I said, quickly recovering and grasping his hand. 

“My friend said you might need a change of clothes.” Matt said, picking up a bag as he let go of my hand. 

“Your friend is something else, but thank him for me all the same. Are these your girlfriend’s?” I ask as perfume wafted up to my nose as I looked through the bag. 

“Oh - uh, no. They’re Karen’s, we work together.” Matt replied, blushing apologetically. 

“I’m just in everyone’s debt. Be right back.” I said, closing the sliding doors behind me before scrambling to get dressed. I hung his robe back up in the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to look at myself. Green eyes glared back at me, my hair, once fair, curled and fell down past my shoulders, getting darker the longer I was away from the Asgardian sun. Freckles that I’d never cared to notice before were popping up across the bridge of my nose. I rolled my shoulders before I went back out to face Matt. I felt fragile in this body, vulnerable even, a feeling I’d never had to contend with before.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you okay?” Matt asked as I exited the bedroom, and it was all I could do not to cry; I was so far from okay. 

“I’ll be fine.” I murmured as I sank onto to the couch, wrapping my arms around my legs as I drew them up. 

“Can I ask you how you ended up homeless? You don’t have the look of a homeless person.” Matt said gently as he sat down next to me. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I replied, looking over at him, and he smiled expectantly. 

“Try me. I’ve seen a lot of weird shit lately.” Matt muttered, and I cocked an eyebrow. “In a manner of speaking.” Matt said quickly as he caught himself, and I couldn’t help but laugh, watching the stress disappear from his face as he laughed too; whether it was at himself or at me, I couldn’t tell. 

“I was on another planet this morning.” I blurted, clapping my hands over my mouth as I spoke, looking over at Matt for his reaction. The raise of his eyebrows told me he was as shocked by my confession as I was. 

“Where are you from?” Matt asked after a beat. 

“Asgard.” I replied, once I was sure he wasn’t going to laugh at me. 

“Like with Thor? Is he here?” Matt asked, almost urgently. 

“Yes, with Thor, but no, he’s not here.” I replied quietly, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. 

“What happened? How did you end up here?” Matt asked, leaning towards me, I could tell that he wanted to touch me, but he didn’t. 

“I was cast out by Odin, our king. I was stuck between the two brothers. My loyalty to one, my heart to the other. So Odin took me out of the equation and sent me here, where they can’t follow.” I replied, watching as it replayed in front of my eyes, it seemed like so long ago, when really it was only a matter of hours. 

“I’m so sorry.” Matt said quietly as he took me into his arms. He hugged me tighter to him as I sobbed into his chest. 

I spent the coming days and months in Matt’s apartment, losing track of time as I helped Nelson & Murdock in the fight against Wilson Fisk. We knew the longer Loki didn’t know where I was, the better, so I didn’t dare leave his apartment. What started as a platonic relationship between Matt and I slowly led into a romantic relationship. I woke up one morning to find Matt next to me in bed, and we’d been sleeping together ever since. 

 

One night I woke up as he touched me with fingers that were surprisingly deft, hesitant at first and then more eager as he realized I wanted more. I cupped his face and pulled him to me for a kiss that quickly turned passionate. He looked at me with eyes that I knew were unseeing, but I could feel that he was seeing me, it was a feeling I couldn’t describe. I cupped his face to pull him down into me, and our lips met once more as he pressed his body against mine. I groaned into his ear as our lips broke apart, and I felt his growing erection pressing into my thigh. 

"How long have you fantasized about this moment, Matthew?" I asked huskily, running my hands up his back, my fingertips running over his many scars as I skimmed his shirt up his body. 

"Too long." Matt growled, pulling his shirt off, tossing it away before quickly removing mine as well. My eyes burned up into his at his quick intake of breath as he realized I didn't have a bra on. "So beautiful..." Matt murmured before bending down and sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I groaned low as he sent waves of pleasure through my body, my fingers gripping into his hair as I immediately arched up into him. I dragged my nails down his back, soliciting a moan from his mouth as my hand dropped between us, reaching out to rub his cock through his boxers. 

"I want you..." I mewled into his ear, his hands roaming my body as we made out, they eventually found the wetness between my thighs, rubbing eagerly. 

"Not before I taste you." Matt murmured, giving me a lingering kiss before his lips slowly began to travel downward, and I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest, goosebumps coating my skin as I felt a wave of heat run through me, a warmness settling into my belly I'd never felt before. "I wish you knew how delectable you smell..." Matt said huskily, and I felt my cheeks burn as he inhaled deeply as he laid between my legs. I looked down at him hotly as he peeled my panties off of me, my body burning with desire. 

"Matt!" I gasped, my body squirming uncontrollably as he leaned forward, slowly licking the length of my folds before flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue. I heard him chuckle softly before he put his hands on my hips, pulling me to him as he began to suck on my clit in earnest, his hands holding me steady as my body bucked and writhed. My eyes rolled back as wave after wave of relentless pleasure washed over me from his ministrations. Just as I approached the edge, he stopped. "No..." I groaned, my eyes opening to see him tossing off his boxers before rolling on a condom.

"I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Matt asked with a lopsided grin, bending my knees back to rest against my chest as he came back over me, resting over me with each of his hands beside my head as he eased my legs over his shoulders. I put a hand to the back of his neck as I leaned up and kissed him deeply, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. I groaned into his mouth as he slowly rubbed his length against me, coating himself in my juices before he slipped inside me. I gasped, gripping onto his forearms as I felt myself stretch around his considerable length, groaning as he pressed against my g-spot. "You're so tight..." Matt gasped as his hips ground against mine before he tentatively began to pull away. I groaned in response, arching my back as I rolled my hips up to meet his as he came back down. Slowly, sensually he continued to move with me, his hips gradually pulling further and further away until he was grinding his full length against my g-spot. I groaned as I bucked my hips up to meet his, my legs flexing against his chest as I felt the coil deep in my belly tighten, I knew he could feel me trembling beneath him. 

"Matt... I'm going to cum." I groaned, not knowing how much longer I could hold on as I looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"Let go, Kira... I've got you. Cum for me." Matt whispered before pressing his lips down into mine as he pumped his hips harder and faster. He swallowed my cries as I came apart beneath him, my hips bucking up into his of their own accord. He thrust into me hard one last time before he stilled, and I could feel him throbbing inside me as he came not long after.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Matt asked with a grin as he collapsed beside me, I lay in his arms panting with my head on his shoulder.

"I have no idea, but I think we need to do it again." I replied, loving the blush I could feel heat his skin. 

“Matt?" I asked sometime later, I could hear his breathing becoming slower and heavier. 

"Hm?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me as he snuggled close, my back against his chest.

"I need you to train me how to fight on this planet...” I whisper, and I feel Matt freeze. 

“Why would you need me to train you how to fight? And what do I know about fighting?” Matt asked, leaning on his elbow over me, his other hand cupping my face as I swear he tilted my head back to look into my eyes. 

“He’s going to come back for me, I promise you.” I say, ignoring my instincts and looking into his eyes as if they were seeing. 

“He can’t have you.” Matt replied, trying to pull me closer, there was no getting closer. 

“He’s not the type to take no for an answer.” I mutter as I stand, wrapping my arms around myself as I walked over to the window. 

“This is the kind of man you associate with?” Matt asked with a frustrated sigh as he flopped down on his back with his hands behind his head. 

“He has some kind of power over me.” I mutter, keeping my back to Matt. 

“What kind of power?” Matt asked, turning me to face him as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Let me in, Kira...” Matt whispered as the silence mounted, his eyes pleading into mine. 

"He's called the silver tongued god for a reason. He's a master manipulator, where others have brute strength, he has his charm and his wit. He’ll hurt you. He’ll hurt you to get to me.” I whisper as tears welled in my eyes. 

“I’m harder to hurt than you think.” Matt said gently as he took my hand and put my palm flat against his chest so I could feel the steady beating of his heart. 

“Teach me to fight so we have a double chance at survival.” I whisper, feeling myself calming as I ran my fingertips through his chest hair. 

“What makes you think I know anything about fighting?” Matt asked softly as he swept me off my feet and into his lap, lightly brushing kisses over my chest. 

“I was wondering if you could get a message to our mutual friend...” I say gently, and I feel him momentarily freeze against me. 

“I’ll see what I can do. But for right now, let’s go to sleep, I’ve got court in the morning.” Matt replied, laying back with me still in his lap and we get under the covers. It seemed like I’d barely closed my eyes when Matt’s alarm went off, he silenced it quickly before getting up and into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my eyes as I lay in the rays of the rising sun. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Matt laying behind me. He had his hands cupping my breasts as he pulled me back to him, letting me feel how hard he was. My first inkling that something was wrong was when Matt’s hand left my breast and slid upward... 

In a shift of my reality, Matt turned into Loki, and before I knew it, I was under his control. 

“Admit it. You’re mine.” Loki growled in my ear, pulling my head back as he tangled his fingers in my hair.

“No.” I said as I steeled my resolve, making myself think of Matt. I knew what love was now, this was not it. Loki threw me forward to my knees, and when I looked up, he had Matt by the throat, holding him at least an inch off the ground. 

“This is the man you choose over me? He’s mortal. Even with your immortality taken away, you’ll still outlive him.” Loki said, glaring into my eyes, and I could feel him looking around in my head. 

“Yes. That’s the man I choose.” I say defiantly, my eyes welling up with tears as I watched him hurt Matt, helpless to stop it. 

“A man who doesn’t tell you his biggest secret.” Loki said quietly, and my gaze shifted from him to Matt, who suddenly started fighting against Loki’s grip. 

“What is he talking about?” I ask, absolutely dreading the answer. 

“You have five seconds.” Loki hissed in Matt’s ear before dropping him, Loki crossed his arms as he took a few steps back, leaning against the wall. “Five.” Loki said menacingly when Matt didn’t say anything. 

“I’m Daredevil.” Matt gasped as he caught his breath, looking at me with eyes I thought I knew. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” I say angrily, hating that I didn’t know, that I didn’t suspect it, that I needed Loki to tell me. 

“I didn’t know how!” Matt shouted as he got to his feet, running his fingers through his hair as he approached me. 

“I trusted you!” I cry, shoving Matt away from me. 

“I know. I know you did. I’m still the same guy that you fell in love with.” Matt said quietly, cupping my face as he looked into my eyes. 

“No! You’re just like him!” I say, pointing to Loki before turning away from Matt. 

“I never lied to you!” Loki said defensively as he came to stand by Matt.

“I never lied to you either!” Matt said, glaring at Loki. 

“No. You just didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth.” I say, crossing my arms in front of me as I turned back to them, glaring at them both. 

“Enough.” Loki says, and with a flick of his fingers, Matt is gone and I am in his grasp. 

“You can’t be collecting them...” I gasp as his fingers tightened around my throat. He had my wrists in one hand behind my back forcing me forward. 

“I can, and I am.” Loki growled, revealing the Tesseract and the Reality Stone. 

“He will kill you.” I say, my eyes darting downward as we approach the top of a very high ravine, I couldn’t see the bottom. I pictured the mad Titan, Thanos in my mind's eye as I struggled against Loki's hold, but he was too strong.

“He will try.” Loki growled, and with a twist of my wrists he snapped my neck and threw me into the abyss. With the force of an exploding star, he was thrown backward and when the blinding light cleared, he was holding the Soul Stone.


End file.
